


dear diary, please be good to me.

by ynmnsoulmates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, hyunjin has good intentions, it gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: jeongin as a second year transferee explained through his diary entries.///he didn't expect to fall in love, really.





	1. entry #1 - first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got this idea randomly after listening to school life and get cool! I hope you enjoy this!

dear diary,

this will be the first time im writing on this book, so please be kind towards me! i only started this because my mum thought it would be a good stress reliever for me!

also! today was my first day at my new high school! i felt really nervous and jittery because i didn't know anyone there and i'm not good at socialising. i was slightly scared of reactions because i wear a little bit of make-up but so far so good!

there are a lot of female students in my class so i was quiet most of the time... they're scary when they glare at you. the boys didn't seem welcoming either, only one seemed interested.

throughout the whole day, only two people talked to me besides my teachers! first it was chan, president of the student council, senior. he had taken up the role to show me the way to my classroom, and he also gave me a school tour during lunch! he was really cool and gentle, and he seemed really genuine when he welcomed me to the school. he also gave me his number so that i can contact him!

second it was felix, sophomore! he was the only guy in class who seemed interested in my transfer! i am now his seatmate because he exchanged seats with the girl sitting beside me, and the teacher didn't seem to mind. he was very smiley and bright, and he passed me food that he bought after i came back from my school tour. i was really grateful, and i hope that he'll still be the same! i really want to be his friend!

i hope tomorrow will be a better day. i want to get to know more people! i can't stay being a wallflower forever :<

yang jeongin, fighting!

signing out,  
innie ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

p.s. yes i drew that


	2. entry #2 - ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin gets teased.

dear diary,

today... wasn't a great day.

i got teased a lot at the hallway because people realised that im a guy who wears make-up. since i didn't have friends _yet_ , i hope, no one defended me. no one stood up for me even though they pitied me.

i could see it through their eyes; sympathy. but whatever, if they won't stand up for me then i can't be bothered. even i couldn't stand up for myself.

i got closer to felix through classes, but that's all. i know he had other mutual friends outside class, so i didn't wanted to be a burden. hence i spent most of my time alone behind school. even if he did invite me to eat with him, i didn't join him.

chan, however.

i think he heard about the teasing from someone and confronted me after school. he bought for me ice cream and listened when i talked to him about the stereotypes of masculinity.

he adviced me too. but i forgot most of it anyways. i think the voices got to me. i'm not sad though, no. it's more of drained.

it's only the first few days at school and i'm already getting teased? wow! life is great! now i understand why dad didn't want me to wear make-up to school. he's just scared of the reaction i'll be given.

sorry for shouting back, dad. i understand now. it was wrong of me.

i hope tomorrow becomes a better day. if i can't hope for today, there's still hope for tomorrow, right? let's hope i really make friends tomorrow.

i hope felix drags me to his lunch table or something.

yang jeongin, fighting.

signing out,  
innie :)


	3. entry #3 - thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin notices something

dear diary,

today i noticed something... different.

felix was walking with me at the hallway and i was about to greet chan when i saw him walking by.

and he saw me too, or _us_. yeah, he saw us.

chan immediately reddened up when he saw felix and he walked away really quick. i was left confused with a big question mark on my face while felix continues talking about steak and mashed potatoes for breakfast.

is he.....?

that can't be. dad said no one is like _that_ in korea. no one is like me. hm. maybe something happened between them. but felix seems fine looking at him? weird but okay.

besides that, felix did drag me to his lunch table! i met minho, jisung and seungmin! they were really sweet and welcomed me warmly! i regret not joining them earlier :<

minho seems pretty savage though. heh, jisung seems to be the victim of his ministration most of the time. judging by how seungmin can shoot minho down with witty remarks.

seungmin is really pretty. his smiles really made me feel some kind of way but i don't believe it! so!!

felix mentioned there was still one more guy whom hasn't been introduced to me yet so i'm wondering who is it.. i hope he's pretty open to my... fashion and preferences.

minho, jisung, seungmin, felix and chan don't seem to mind. so i hope the other guy view me the same way like them as well.

classes have been going well. i think. beside the slight snickering and hushed whispers when the teachers call me to the board, i think i'll be fine in the future.

lord, please guide me the way. thank you.

yang jeongin, fighting!

signing out,  
innie (ᗒᗨᗕ)


	4. entry #4 - him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin meets the new guy

dear diary,

oh my GOSH have i ever talked about how much i love admiring people?

i rushed home to write this down and it's worth it because i can finally scream in my crib about how beautiful guys can be. i mean, yes, minho is like really pretty. can't lie about that.

but.

BUT. hear me out diary.

i regret not joining felix at his table earlier because i would have met hwang hyunjin!! FASTER! QUICKER! THAT GUY IS A GOD. he looked so handsome, and he has this nice, lean, muscled build which i absolutely fell in love with at first sight.

and when he started talking? yeah, my soul left my body immediately. his smile, his laugh, how he greeted me when he noticed that i'm someone new at their table. yeah. i'm dead.

i'm so gay, really can't lie about that either. why does felix got to have such beautiful friends?? i am speechless. i mean felix is pretty cute too but you didn't hear that from me.

back to hyunjin, he treated me to chocolate milk and said that he does that whenever he feels nice! but jisung whispered to me that he doesn't do that so?? i'm confused??

i also noticed that hyunjin is really close to seungmin. i mean they kind of hugged when they saw each other? and it lasted quite a while? so like? are you two together in secret or something?

i don't mind of course! i mean they're both great people, according to my quick judgement, and i'm sure they have personalities and traits that aren't flawless. unlike me, hah.

oh well, the main point is that hyunjin is a really pretty guy and i don't think i can talk much around him. because he intimidates me, slightly. with his looks. and his great manners. yeah.

today was a great day i guess! chan introduced me to his friends after school when we met for dinner; woojin and changbin! woojin is pretty mother-ly, he made sure i ate a lot until i couldn't take in anymore. he has this really funny obsession of chicken! but nevertheless, he makes me feel safe.

changbin on the other hand, really seemed scary and stoic at first. he didn't talk much nor did he smile but he gave me his number when we were left alone while chan and woojin were at the cashier. he told me that i should contact him if i need help regarding anything with this small reassuring smile, so i guess he's cool too? i like them both though!

i'm making more friends, and i'm so fortunate for meeting felix and chan. i'm glad i mixed around with the good company. at least that's what mum told me? not exactly what dad said, but yeah.

speaking of dad, i hope he doesn't send me to church camp this year. i can't stand hiding my identity anymore.

yang jeongin, fighting!

signing out,   
innie <3

p.s. i have a quick thought that i should probably write down. why isn't hyunjin a model? he's tall.. and good-looking... urgh. heart, _please_ stop beating so quick.


	5. entry #5 - clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innie talks about hyunjin and school clubs!

dear diary,

today i bumped into hyunjin at the lockers during lunch! i was trying to rush to class before the bell rings because i spent too much time playing with the stray cat behind the school building. it was really cute!

despite the fact that we weren't close, he still offered to walk me to class and insisted even when i turned it down. so i took up his offer.

and mind you, i was sipping on chocolate milk from a small carton using a straw. and he giggled. he full-on giggled when he saw me happily sipping on my drink with my cheeks full and he called mE ADORABLE. with that stupid smile of his.

that's right, i called his smile stupid.

so what i did? it was wrong of him to make me feel some sort of way that i didn't appreciate! but i thanked him. i wasn't blushing, really i wasn't.

so i ran into my class immediately once i saw it come into sight, which means i left a friend hanging and oh my god did i regret that! i don't know how to face him tomorrow ><

speaking of school, i still haven't figured out which club i want to join. hm.

i know chan is in the music production club with changbin and jisung. woojin is in the kendo club, minho is in the dance club with hyunjin and felix. and seungmin? not sure. never asked him about it. maybe i'll know soon!

i wonder if there's a club related to volunteering! that'd be really intriguing! i want to help out at a childcare centre! or at a pet shelter!

i have always wanted a pet! but dad doesn't seem to like the idea of one, so i never really had a friend throughout the years of growing up :/

i wonder if any of them has pets. i would want to come over and play with them! although i don't know if they would want me to be over at their house, i hope it does happen!

i want to play with a puppy! or a cat! but mostly a puppy~

also, chan called me a fox just now when he saw me grinning at my storybook. is that a compliment? he was smiling when he said it though, so i'm taking it as a compliment!

i hope tomorrow is a great day as well~ maybe i'll look into the clubs tomorrow!

yang jeongin, fighting!

signing out,  
innie :>


	6. diary #6 - library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin cried at the library, for good reasons

dear diary,

im utterly embarrassed.

today, i decided to read a book from the library in town. it wasn't crowded, so i had one whole big space to myself. hence i thought no one would see me crying over my favourite fictional character's happy ending.

but. BUT.

i don't know why, but seungmin chose to show up at that moment! with someone! guess who? yeah! it's hyunjin!!

hyunjin just laughed with his pretty face while seungmin offered me a tissue before sitting down beside me and asked firstly regarding the book, "why are you sad?"

of course the plot would make me sad! the character, who got reincarnated, had his revenge by exposing the murder of his loved one by this cruel, shitty, rich producer. yeah! of course i would be crying!

it hurt so bad to read through the whole thing! it hurts more than the ache at my butt from sitting for 4 whole hours!

and to make my feelings more stirred up! hyunjin decides to coo over me and squeeze my cheeks with that stupid grin of his! and i couldn't even do anything but blush!

seungmin scolded him afterwards, thankfully! that drove hyunjin to visit the library's cafeteria for a while, in hopes of being happy again, which left me alone with seungmin.

seungmin... is awfully awkward and sweet at the same time.

i guess he tried to make me feel more comfortable? but failed when i couldn't laugh at his jokes. i guess he learnt them from jisung. definite terrible idea.

well, he did suggest for me to join the volunteering society that was just created by... him? i thought students weren't allowed to make one themselves?

but since chan was kind of close to him, i guess the request went through the dean.

hyunjin brought back some milk for me, and nothing for seungmin? i guess seungmin didn't expect anything, because he didn't looked bothered at all when hyunjin skipped towards us with only one carton of milk in hand.

before we could even bond further, seungmin needed to leave because of personal reasons. and once again, i witnessed hyunjin hugging him tightly as if it hurt to be apart from him?

i'm honestly confused about their relationship.

but i guess all is well because seungmin left me his number on a note in the book, i don't know how he did that without me noticing, and hyunjin was left alone without me.

he had the audacity to ask me to read a book for him, cuddling into my side as if boundaries don't exist! and i obviously said no, because i don't see the reason why i needed to.

in the end, i did read to him because he said he liked to listen to my voice? i didn't blush, i bet you, i didn't.

is this what gay panicking feels like? never felt this way before. i hope he didn't feel my heart pounding when he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned his head against my chest.

signing out,  
innie

p.s. i want to be in proximity with him again. it was a great feeling. i enjoyed his warmth and presence. _10/10_ would recommend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eyes are droopy. my head hurts. i have work in 5 hours. but i can't sleep. yeah. this sucks.


	7. diary #7 - ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst starts - homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i met bts yesterday!  
> i'm down with flu at the moment so i'm pretty much weak and worn out. i'm so sorry for the lack of updates too :(  
> i got back my national exams' results and i did well!  
> so i'll be in polytechnic starting from april. yay!

dear diary,

today was okay.

i didn't do much haha.

maybe i did? but everything went by like a blur. perhaps this has got to do with seungmin.

huh.

he told me he has a boyfriend but no one knows except for... me?

how interesting.

so i'm not the only one then. i'm not the only one gay.

and i also found out that hyunjin doesn't like boys. wow. great. that's why seungmin is hiding his relationship from him.

because he said hyunjin isn't open to gays.

haha. false hopes huh.

i got an apology from seungmin for hyunjin's behaviour. but i didn't wanted that.

not from him, at least.

i don't know why seungmin trusts me with this relationship of his with another guy. but i'll take it.

yay.


	8. entry #8 - end of exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin says something witty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back to updating?

dear diary,

it's been so long since i wrote something here! i'm so sorry, i've been busy preparing for exams and fast forward, today was the last day of exams!

chan and his friends really helped me study throughout those two weeks of preparation! they provided me with free tution whenever i needed it. seungmin gave me some of his notes to help me as well, and i couldn't be more happier to accept them!

i studied most with felix, since the both of us are at the same level of stupidity hehe. he really helped though!

speaking of studying, i avoided hyunjin as much as i could throughout those two weeks. he had noticed after a week, when i ignored him at the hallway, and tried to approach me during one of my study sessions with changbin but hyunjin hurried away once changbin glared at him.

i asked why he did that, and changbin said he knows that i've been avoiding hyunjin and he wants it to stay that way until hyunjin wakes up to reality.

i don't understand what he meant by that though.

sensing my confusion and hesitation, he answers.

quote, "there's a reason why he's always sticking on you every chance he gets. don't you think it's weird that he looks at you so fondly but doesn't admit to anything?"

oh. hah.

but he's not gay?

whatever! i'm more grateful that exams ended! now i can finally read more storybooks and watch more shows on netflix!

should i rewatch teen wolf? hm.

yang jeongin, fighting!!

signing out,  
innie <3


	9. entry #9 - shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst starts again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this situation, everyone knows that they fucked up lol.

dear diary,

today.. was a very, eventful day.

i witnessed many things.

firstly, i found out who seungmin's boyfriend is! really didn't expect it to be changbin. hm. maybe that's why he didn't wanted hyunjin to get close to me too! anyways, it was kind of hard to see because it seemed like the both of them hated each other. confusing.

i found out when i saw changbin kissing seungmin's forehead. like, real quick. faster than lightning. literally. seungmin got all red when i asked him about it, but yay that now i know i guess?

secondly, chan actually asked out felix to a date!! he was kind of slick about it, quote, "maybe we should hang during the weekends or something? you know, if you're fine with that." they were at the lockers, and it looked like a scene coming straight from a movie. felix was shy about it, but he agreed anyways while blushing!!

i pretended like i didn't see chan grinning so wide and doing a celebratory dance when felix started walking away to class.

thirdly, seungmin argued with hyunjin, his best friend. i guess it was bound to happen with the amount of times he tried to talk to me, which makes me really uncomfortable because of his desperation.

it happened during lunch? at the cafeteria. everyone witnessed it i guess, not only me.

seungmin started shouting at him about how close-minded he is and clearly stated his disappointment over it. i guess they didn't really argue? because hyunjin didn't even fought back. he just kept quiet?

i didn't see what happened to hyunjin when it ended though, seungmin dragged me away before hyunjin could even react.

i understand why seungmin reacted like that, but at the same time it hurts me that hyunjin was left alone after i started avoiding him? i didn't think the others would follow me. and i didn't had any intentions of hurting him as well, i just needed some space. to clear my head.

i mean, he did use me for his own pleasure???? seeing as to how he isn't gay or bi at all. but honestly, he shouldn't be treated so badly about it because i'm okay. i really am now.

but seungmin did mention that he isn't open to homosexuality so.. i'm torn. i'm on the fence about this situation. i actually do want to stop avoiding him too.

oh. and it's also the first time in a while since i saw him in the cafeteria. i wonder whether he has been eating regularly??

signing out,  
innie.

update: i got a message from woojin in our groupchat with the others about hyunjin. apparently he went missing after school.

oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special chapter next!!   
> it will be a proper story chapter!!
> 
> i kinda want to apologise for making everyone react so badly towards hyunjin being insensitive but,,, from this he's going to learn to love everyone for being themselves! yay gays!
> 
> but really if the plot doesn't make sense, it's because i'm hella sleepy every time i write lol so sorry babies


	10. entry #10 - forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin and hyunjin make up.

dear diary,

i feel guilty. for hurting hyunjin.

i was the sole reason why he started hurting anyways.

he apologised to me for being so insensitive towards my feelings and acting like a mean person. he also cried when he brought up about being close-minded.

he didn't give any excuses about his actions and took whole responsibility over them. and i knew he was sincere when he looked at me straight in the eyes the whole time we were talking.

jisung had found him when the sun was setting. hyunjin was kind of, spacing out?? on a bench at a park. the park was pretty far from our school, and he didn't had any belongings with him so it's a wonder how he got there.

so i did what i always do when i couldn't handle seeing others hurt by themselves. i hugged him.

despite the height difference, he still held onto me as if he was smaller and i was his anchor. my heart hurts just thinking about it.

he almost collapsed out of exhaustion when i finally forgived him, and he only offered a teary smile when i started panicking about his condition.

he told me not to worry about him and advised for me to go home. so i did. i listened. but only after i looked back to make sure he was standing alright.

i only saw him sit back onto the bench and he started spacing out again seeing as to how his eyes stared at nothing and his face held no emotions.

im sorry, hyunjin.


	11. diary #10 - praying

dear diary,

hyunjin went missing again. he didn't come to school for two days. nor did he reply to any of our calls and messages.

police came to school yesterday, and suddenly the eight of us were called to the meeting room in the middle of first period with the dean and other school officials.

we were asked several questions regarding hyunjin, and i was called to the side alone for an investigation because i was supposedly the last person to see him.

i told everything i know, and i can't lie that i was scared. i was so scared, i didn't know what hyunjin was going to do to himself.

seungmin hasn't been himself either, been bursting into tears randomly. he blames himself for hyunjin's disappearance. changbin is the only one who can calm him down. the pair didn't come to school today.

seungmin isn't the only one blaming himself though.

i... i feel like i'm at fault here. everything started because of me. and no matter how many times they are going to try to reassure me that i shouldn't blame himself, i can't forgive myself when i last saw hyunjin looking like he lost himself.

i'm sorry.

i'm sorry for making his life cruel. i'm sorry for making him run away from his beloved ones. i'm sorry for making him break.

my eyes and throat hurt from crying, and there's this painful pang at my heart that hasn't disappeared. and i don't know what to do to help with the investigation.

so i'm going to do the one thing that i was taught.

dear Mother, please let me be of guidance to him. let me find him first before anyone else does. let me make him happy again. let me make him feel alive again.

please come back. please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be an actual chapter!


	12. back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is back

Jeongin was minding his own business in his bedroom, choosing to lay down in silence instead of eating dinner. His diary was sitting in his bedside table's drawer, and he hasn't touched it since yesterday.

He could hear his dad screaming at his mum again, and the only thing he could do was sigh and turn onto his side, facing the window.

He quietly stares at the beautiful night sky. And the peaceful moment only lasts for a few seconds before he suddenly sees and hear a stone hitting the window.

"What was that?" Jeongin mutters as he sits up, thinking that it was part of his imagination.

But a stone hits the window again, and he immediately gets up from his bed to move to the window. He peeks down, and he hears himself gasping when he comes to face with Hyunjin smiling up towards him, holding yet another stone in one hand and the other tucked into his pocket.

Jeongin feels tears forming in his eyes and he frantically opens the window, completely sticking his head out of the window to clearly look at Hyunjin, who nonchalantly waves his hand at him after he throws away the stone, as if he didn't go missing for almost three whole days.

"Hey! Mind joining me for dinner?"

" _What the_ \- you better stay right there Hyunjin!" Jeongin shouts back before quickly shutting the window and changes into fresh clothes appropriate for the weather.

He grabs whatever he needs and stuffs them into a bag before running out of his room and the front door, ignoring how his parents scream at him to come back.

When he runs out of the apartment building, his feet comes to a stop as Hyunjin stands a few feet away from him, smile still on his handsome face.

Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair as he calmly asks with his charming smile, "Hey. Did you miss me?"

Jeongin feels the floodgates bursting open and he whimpers loud enough for the older to hear, before running towards the male only for the latter to catch him in his arms with a huff, surprised by the force.

"I hate you! I hate you s-so much- how could you just leave everyone and make us worried?! You're such a m-meanie!" The younger cries loudly as his limp hand drops his bag onto the ground.

Hyunjin quietly runs his fingers through Jeongin's hair as a form of comfort, and his free hand was holding the latter's waist. He doesn't make any form of response as Jeongin continues venting out his feelings.

"I t-thought you were going to do something horrible to yourself because all of us treated you so awfully. A-and all of this happened because of me, so I feel even more guilty! Please don't leave us, please don't leave me again! I can't handle the pain," Jeongin then clutches onto the back of Hyunjin's shirt with his fingers, and he looks up towards Hyunjin for any expression.

The older was staring down at him with a small smile, fond look in his eyes, and the younger couldn't help but look away and stuff his face into the male's clothed shoulder out of shyness.

Hyunjin sighs softly, "I'm okay, you know? I just went away to have some alone time and collected myself. I couldn't get into contact with anyone because my phone had no battery and I couldn't find any payphone booth anywhere I went."

Jeongin then reduces to soft sniffles and subtle nods, still refusing to look at the older.

"Thank you for worrying even after the way I led you on. But I'm really fine, believe me when I say that."

Hyunjin waits for Jeongin to lift up his head, and when the latter does, he couldn't help but caress his chubby cheek with the hand that was just occupied with the male's hair, "There you are. How does the idea of dinner together with me sound?"

Jeongin sniffles and nods with a small good leaving his pouty lips, and the older breaks out into a big smile as he wipes away the tear streaks on the rosy cheeks, "Great, I know just the place! Now come on, I don't want you missing from home for long."

When they reach a noodle place, Hyunjin happily pulls Jeongin to sit at an empty table, before he does so himself opposite the younger male. They order together, with Hyunjin convincing Jeongin to get anything he wants since he wants to pay for the latter.

"Where did you go?" Jeongin asks gently with his eyes wide and innocent, slightly swollen, as Hyunjin takes a sip from his cup of iced water.

Hyunjin licks his dry lips moist and hums, "I went to Busan. Without anything except a ticket to and fro. It was dangerous and pathetic but.. People are nice, you know?"

Jeongin nods along, encouraging the older male to continue talking.

"I was at the beach, and I spent a whole night in the cold alone until the next night, a guy approached me and offered a spot in this gigantic tent that he shared with his other 6 friends. He was really nice, mentioned that they've been there the day before and they noticed me. He didn't wanted me to feel lonely and get hypothermia. His friends were motioning for me to join them too, so I did."

Hyunjin's face suddenly heats up, "I then found out his name; Yoongi. He was really cool about me joining, made sure to always stay by my side and gave me lots of advices regarding... You know. In the first few hours, I wasn't really open because I was still adjusting... He, uh, he had two gay couples amongst his friends, and the other two were still figuring themselves out. Yoongi even admitted that he himself is pansexual."

Jeongin's mouth forms a small 'o' as Hyunjin chuckles, "He helped me collect my thoughts too, yeah? Told me about his past; how he couldn't accept his sexuality because of his parents. And I guess I can relate to his issue, a little bit? My parents did play a part in me being an asshole. Like, you know, the kid always learns from the parents. But I don't blame them, they're just... _Stupid_."

That earns a subtle giggle from Jeongin, which makes Hyunjin smile a bit, "He was really nice, and even exchanged contact numbers with me. I have his number on a piece of paper - _sighs_ \- since my phone couldn't survive on low battery. But he was really cool, and I'm glad he invited me over. I wouldn't have enough balls to approach you when I come back, if I stayed alone."

"I still feel like a bad person about this, you know? I.. I really didn't mean to lead you on. I'm sorry, Jeongin-ah," Hyunjin sighs softly as he chews on his bottom lip, gaze on his lap.

Jeongin clears his throat and hesitantly places his hand on top of Hyunjin's on the table, and squeezes it gently, "It's okay. You're already forgiven anyways."

Hyunjin's head shots up with a look of surprise on his face, "R-really? Why? When I didn't do much in forgiveness?"

"Because you were sincere while apologising. And I knew that your thoughts were all jumbled all over the place; I noticed that when you didn't respond to Seungmin at the cafeteria. So I didn't wanted to reprehend you more."

Jeongin smiles softly and huffs as Hyunjin absorbs all the information in, "Promise me you'll be a better person? Towards everyone?"

"Of course. Absolutely, Jeongin. I will, especially towards you. You deserve that much, don't you think so?"

_thank you, Mother._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please do check out my other Stray Kids fanfics!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx
> 
> follow me at wattpad for more fics @ultradeep-


End file.
